Matchmaker
by cvreitzer
Summary: Aria Hawke was an excellent matcmaker. For everyone, but herself. Luckily for her and Anders, they had a bit of help. This is a oneshot fluff piece that was a dragon meme request.


**Author's Note: This is a fill for the dragon meme. Original prompt:**

**Anon has just had her first real heart break at 24... A guy I really liked met one of my friends and now they're together (they would be the 3rd couple who met through me, I never seem to make it past the point of good friend)**  
><strong>So I wish to see some fluff actually masses of fluff. F!mage Hawke manages to get everybody to like someone but never her self. She has a massive crush on Anders but does not know how to approach him. And because Anon also loves cats, I would like to see a kitten play match maker. <strong>

**-0-0-0-0-**

Aria smiled as she slipped out of Fenris' house unseen. It was a slightly sad smile. Not that she begrudged the happy couple inside. She'd worked hard to help them get over their hang ups and realize they actually wanted more than just hot sex. They were two of her favorite people in the world. And the latest two who she'd matched up.

If there was one thing Aria was better at than finding trouble, it was getting people together. She loved it. She really did. She liked watching Aveline and Donnic give each other that special look. She loved how happy Carver was now that he had Merrill in his life. She was thrilled to have just witnessed the tender scene between Isabela and Fenris. But sometimes she just really wanted that for herself.

As she thought it, she sighed. Her thoughts went right to the handsome and troubled man deep in the dangerous belly of the city. She'd fallen hard for the rebel mage. Not that anyone would know it. Especially Anders.

Aria was beautiful, smart, fun, and easy to get along with. She was generous and kind. She didn't seem like the type that men wouldn't fall all over to be with. She had it all, but for some reason no one ever saw her as anything but a friend.

"You've been such a good friend to me. Better than I deserve." Anders said to her often. She died a bit inside each time he did. She'd then shove the hurt aside, give him a bright smile, tease him about something, and flee. She just couldn't seem to get him to see her as anything but a friend.

She sighed again as she made her way through Hightown. So what if she was destined to spend her time as the friend? At least she was surrounded by good friends, right? It didn't make her feel much better, no matter how many times she told herself that.

She was heading into her home when she heard the pitiful meow. She glanced around trying to find the source and then saw it. "Oh!" She cried and rushed to pull the toppled crates off the kitten. It's tiny legs had been caught under the fallen crates. She cradled it to her gently and for the millionth time in her life wished she'd had an ounce of talent in healing magic. "Don't worry, little one. I'll get you to someone who does." She promised and rushed as quickly and easily as she could to Anders. He'd know what to do to fix the kitten.

-0-

Anders sighed and flipped the page in the book he was reading. There had been a lot of downtime in the clinic lately. He knew that was a good thing, but he missed having something to preoccupy his mind other than the beautiful apostate who was far too good to get tangled up with him. He glanced up from his book, wondering if simply thinking of her could actually summon her now as she burst in the door.

"Anders, you have to help him!" She cried.

He jumped to his feet wondering what disaster had found her now. "Just let me grab my bag, and I'll follow you." He said.

"He's right here." She said. Anders glanced down to her hands that were cradling a small patch of black fur. "He's bleeding and I think he's legs are crushed. They were trapped under a pile of crates. I didn't know what else to do so I brought him here. Please save him!"

"Lay him on the table." Anders ordered as he saw the tiny kitten. She did as he asked and lightly ran her finger over the kitten's head.

"It's going to be alright now, little one. Anders will make it all better." She soothed as Anders began to work on mending the kitten.

She chewed her lip as she watched Anders working. He looked as determined and dedicated to saving the kitten as he had that first time she'd seen him working on the small child. He finally stopped glowing and lightly stroked the kitten's head. He looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"He's going to be fine."

"Thank you, Anders." She said and hugged him quickly before turning back to the kitten. She completely missed the look on Anders face as she did. "See, little one? Anders always makes it better." She cooed to it. "Can I take him home?"

"I'd like to keep him here for a while. Make sure there's no other damage. And he should stay as still as possible for a while. Bones aren't the most receptive to healing magic. It will take a bit more healing before he's up to chasing mice."

"Right. Sorry. You know I've never been any use with the healing stuff." She said flushing slightly as she looked away from him. Why did he have to look at her like that, she wondered as he watched her with that half smile of his.

"No, you are much better at destroying than mending." He teased her in the long standing joke amongst the group.

"Yep. That's me. I make things go boom." She sighed. "Do you mind if I stick around? I promise I'll stay out of your way. I just don't want to leave him."

"Always glad to have you around." He smiled at her. "So you finish up your latest matching scheme?"

She huffed at him and crossed her arms. "I don't know why you and Varric have to be mean about it. Don't you want them to be happy?"

"We aren't being mean. We're just teasing. And yes, we want them to be happy. We just fear that you are going to set your sights on us next." He said smiling at her. He wanted her to set her sights on him, just not to fix him up with anyone else.

"It's not like I went out and picked who they were going to fall for. Aveline asked for my help with Donnic. Carver and Merrill were already flirting." Aria protested as she climbed up on the table next to the kitten.

"And Fenris and Isabela?" Anders asked arching a brow as he leaned against another table and crossed his arms.

"They needed help realizing it was alright to feel something. What's wrong with helping people?"

"Nothing at all. It's what you do. Part of your charm." He said and turned to put his book away.

"Right. Just like making things go boom is too." She said and looked down at the kitten.

Anders watched her for a minute. Something was bothering her. She was moody. She was never moody. He wondered if maybe all the teasing did bother her. He sighed looking for something to do or say to make her feel better.

"You know, I think the reason you don't have talent with healing magic is because you've never had a reason to practice with it. You're father wasn't a healing mage either, right?" Anders asked wondering if he'd just stumbled his way upon the most brilliant plan ever. If he trained her, he could have lots of one on one time with her. Maybe then she'd see that he cared about her.

"No. Father made things go boom too."

"Well, why don't I teach you? You could be my apprentice of sorts." He said trying to act casual about it. If she was open to it, he was going to make his move, show her he cared about her. If she didn't want to it would be proof that he didn't need to bother her with his feelings. He would stay a friend and keep focused on his agenda.

"You don't have to do that." Aria said and shook her head, her dark hair falling over her shoulder to shield her from his gaze. "I know how busy you are. I don't want you to have to waste your time on me."

Anders felt relief course through him. She was worried about him, not saying she didn't want to. He moved closer to her and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. "You are never a waste of time. I'd be glad to teach you. And as you can see, I have nothing else to do. It will be fun." He smiled at her. Her heart fluttered as he touched her. He shifted slightly and she wondered if he was going to kiss her. Just then the kitten woke up and meowed pitifully. They pulled apart and looked down at the kitten.

"Is he going to be alright?" Aria asked wringing her hands as Anders began to glow again.

"Yep. He's just a bit sore, aren't you handsome?" He rubbed the kitten's chin and smiled at her. "Are you going to keep him?"

"I would like to. I think Bandit would like the company. He used to have a wild cat that he had befriended back in Lothering." Aria nodded.

"I would have thought he'd eat the kitten."

"Nope. Bandit only eats templars and the occasional burglar." She teased him, her purple eyes lighting up with mischief.

Anders had once asked what good was the overly friendly mabari if he wasn't going to growl and be menacing. Aria had said he was when he needed to be. It had turned into a good-natured argument that had lasted for months until Bandit took out a templar who had come after Anders. Anders had then come to a grudging respect of the dog.

"Well then, I know the perfect name for you, little fellow." He said to the kitten and then looked up at Aria. "Lucky."

"Because he survived?" She asked looking at him puzzled. Anders was watching her with an almost flirty look. She was sure it wasn't a flirty look though. She was just misreading him.

"Because he gets to go home with you." Anders said as he moved closer to her.

"Uh, Lucky it is then." She said hoping off the table and moving around it quickly. She wasn't sure what had gotten into Anders, but she was afraid if she stayed close to him she was going to do something foolish. She didn't want to have to hear the 'we're just friends' talk from him. "So, um, should Lucky stay here tonight?"

"I think that best. You are welcome to stay too if you want." He said wondering if he'd lost all his flirting abilities when he'd merged with Justice. Normally his smirk worked much better on girls that it seemed to be working on Aria. She looked confused and slightly panicked.

"I, no, uh, home. Bye." She stammered and fled for the door. She paused to turn back to him there. "I'll come and check on him in the morning. Is there anything you need?"

"Just you." He said lowering his voice a bit. He watched her as she flushed, made a small squeak of surprise, and then rushed out. He looked down at the kitten and smiled. "Who would have thought it, Lucky, but Aria Hawke is shy. Just between you and me, what do you think my chances are with her?" The kitten meowed and butted against his hand. "I think I stand a pretty good chance as well. I need a favor from you though. You are gonna have to help me keep her coming back down here while I can work my charms on her. What do you say? Help a fellow out?" The kitten purred loudly as he scratched his ear. "I knew I could count on you."

-0-

Anders was only able to keep the kitten two more nights before Aria began to grow suspicious. Not of his true reason for keeping it, but she accused him of trying to steal her kitten. Anders had finally reluctantly agreed to let the kitten go. He made Aria promise to continue to come for her training though.

Which is why she was down there muttering curses at the potion she was attempting to make. Anders moved to look over her shoulder. "Add a bit more elf root and lower the heat." He said pressing closer than necessary. She jumped in surprise, bumped her head under his chin, and spilt the scalding potion over them both.

"OW!" She said and did a dance as she tried to rub her throbbing head and her burning wrist all at the same time. "This is hopeless! I'm hopeless!" She cried as Anders soothed her pains quickly with a wash of cool healing magic. He gripped her wrist firmly in his uninjured hand.

"Just concentrate. Feel the magic building, let the compassion wash through you. Focus on what you want the magic to do. Concentrate on fixing the pain." He instructed as he held her hand slightly above his burnt one. He wanted to fix it himself to end the burn, but he knew she needed him to be patient.

"Anders, I can't." She cried.

"Stop and listen to me. You are used to lashing out with your magic. You are used to it being a weapon directed by your anger and need to protect. Set that aside. You are the most compassionate and caring person I've ever met. Focus on those feelings and the magic will follow. Don't you want to heal my hurt?"

She looked at him and he was touched by the sincerity in her eyes. "More than anything." She whispered. He gave her a smile.

"See?" He said and motioned down to his hand. She looked down and felt her mouth fall open. Her hand was glowing blue like Anders' normally did. Her magic felt cool and soothing right now, not the fiery burn it normally felt like.

She could feel Anders' pains, not just in his burnt arm, but in his back from being bent over the tables and his knee that was still healing from an arrow he'd taken a couple of days ago. She pushed her magic out, finding the spots and concentrating on them until the pain disappeared. She closed her eyes as she felt his magic rise up and mingle with hers.

Pleasure washed through her as their magic danced together. She gasped and pressed against him as the wave surged through her body. She'd never been so aware of herself or another before. It was as if every nerve in her body was alive and singing at once. She felt her desires and pleasure reflected back in Anders and surrendered to the feelings.

She captured Anders face in her hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, deepening the kiss as their magic shifted and pulsed. He pulled back, gasping for air and rested his forehead against hers. He hadn't thought about that happening or he would have warned her that healing magic could be a bit…intimate. Especially between two mages who were attracted to each other. It had never happened that strongly for him before though.

"Aria, I…" He started to say, but she made a horrified noise and pushed away from him.

"Maker, what have I done?" She clasped a hand to her mouth and couldn't even look at him. She'd never be able to look at him again. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried and rushed out of the clinic before he could stop her.

-0-

"She's not going to come down, Anders." Leandra said as Anders appeared again. He'd been coming every night for a week now, asking to speak to Aria. Aria was hiding in her room. Leandra had tried to sooth her anxious daughter and find out what had happened, but she'd finally given up and agreed to tell Anders that Aria was gone or busy or whatever excuse she could come up with. "I'm sorry." She whispered as Anders hung his head.

"So am I." Anders said and gave her a sad smile before walking away. He berated himself for being a fool all the way to the clinic. He should have warned her about the healing. He should have been honest about what he was feeling for her. He should have done anything but let her be hurt and confused. If she'd only let him explain, he could at least try and salvage their friendship, but she was avoiding him.

Aria slid down the door to her room, feeling awful for acting like a child, but she just couldn't face him yet. She didn't want the whole 'it's not you, it's me' or the 'you know I care about you, just not like that' speech. She hoped that they could just pretend it never happened, but it seemed that wasn't going to be the case. She glanced down at Lucky who was glaring at her with an accusing look.

"Just give me a few more days to hide out, and then I'll go and apologize to him." She said and reached to pet the kitten. He turned around and put his little nose in the air, marching away to curl up on a pillow Anders had given her for him. "Great. Now even Lucky's mad at me." She sighed.

-0-

A couple of days turned into another week as Aria managed to avoid Anders. She said it was just that she was busy. Too many errands to run to go to the Hanged Man. Didn't need to bother with dragging him out when they had a job. Any excuse to prolong having to face him.

She entered the house and made her way to her room. It was late enough that the house was already in bed. That saved her from another round of questions from her mother. She smiled as she saw Lucky and Bandit sprawled on her bed. Her smile faltered as she got to them. Lucky didn't look so good. He was laying too still. Bandit whimpered and nudged the kitten.

"Lucky?" Aria asked and knelt on the floor beside the bed. She laid her hand on the kitten. "You don't feel hot. What's the matter, huh?" She asked scratching his ear lightly.

He began to meow, a sound so heartbreakingly painful that Aria didn't worry about her embarrassment. She just grabbed him up and raced through her house, leaping down stairs and racing through the tunnels to get to Anders. She stumbled and crashed right into Anders as she raced in the door.

"Anders, it's Lucky! Do something!" She pleaded and shoved the kitten into Anders hands. Anders moved quickly to the table and laid him down. He then looked up at Aria in question.

"What about Lucky?" Anders asked. He could see Aria was agitated, but he couldn't tell anything was wrong with the kitten. Lucky began to rub against Anders hands, purring loudly.

"He was…he was making the most awful sound. I thought…" Aria looked at the kitten bewildered. "I swear he was just laying there on my bed all sick like and crying and…" She shook her head and gathered Lucky up. "Sorry to bother you."

"Aria, can we talk?" He asked stopping her at the door.

"Can we do it later? It's late and I'm really tired." Aria said not bothering to turn around and look at him.

"Are we still friends?" Anders asked quietly.

Aria closed her eyes tightly against the tears that threatened to spill. "Of course we are." She answered and hurried away. She hadn't made it up a single flight of stairs before Lucky was yowling again. He followed it up with a wheezy cough. She whirled back around and hurried into the clinic.

"Did you change your mind?" Anders asked as he spotted them. Aria was glaring at the now silent kitten.

"No. He started yowling again and then he was doing this tiny little wheeze cough thing."

Anders arched his brow at her. "Are you sure you're alright, Aria?"

"Of course I'm alright! It's Lucky!" She huffed at him.

"Right." He said. "Maybe he has a hairball. Give him a few drops of this with his food in the mornings. That should help." Anders said as he grabbed a potion to give her.

"Thank you. And sorry to bother you again."

"No problem. It's nice to see you whatever the reason." Anders said and gave her a slight smile. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well." She said quietly.

"Then don't be a stranger." Anders said.

She gave him a nod and headed back for her tunnels. This time she managed to get up two flights of stairs before Lucky was yowling again. She lifted him up and looked at him.

"Are you trying to drive me insane? Or do you like making me look like an idiot in front of Anders?" She asked and then grew worried as the kitten began to shake as well. "Anders!" She cried rushing back into the clinic. And once again as soon as she was in the room, he stopped. "Damn it all to the void!" She hissed at the kitten. Anders came out of his room and looked at her puzzled.

"This isn't exactly what I meant by don't be a stranger, but alright."

"He was crying and started shaking this time."

"Let me check him out." Anders said taking the kitten. He sat him on the table and leaned over him as he began to check him out with his magic. He couldn't be certain, but he could have sworn the kitten actually winked at him. He blinked at the kitten for a few seconds and then looked back at Aria. He then grinned. Seemed Lucky was really going to help a fellow out after all. He stood up and rubbed Lucky. "He's fine."

"Then why is he crying?" She asked.

"Are you sure he's crying? Is this just an excuse to come and see me?" He asked arching his brow at her and using his most charming smirk.

"What? No! I would never…I…" She stammered and grew angry as she felt herself flush. "If it's anyone's doings, it's you. You taught him to do this so he'd drive me nuts, didn't you?"

Anders laughed. "That would have been brilliant, but there's only one problem. Cats are too smart to be trained. They train us humans, and we obey. Not the other way around."

"You're both impossible!" She huffed as Anders gave her that flirty look.

"Impossibly cute, maybe?" Anders pressed. She took the kitten from him and gave him an angry look.

"Good evening, Anders." She said stiffly and marched out of the clinic.

"Getting better by the minute." He whispered and waited. Sure enough she came back in a few minutes later. "Let me guess. He's crying again."

"This isn't funny, Anders! I'm worried about him. It's the most horrible sound ever. Do you think it could be something in my house?"

"Maybe. I could come and check it out."

"Would you mind?" She asked wondering if maybe she had lost her mind.

"Spending time with you? Never." Anders answered.

He took Lucky from her and tucked him in one arm. He then held his other out to her. She sighed and took his offered arm, letting him lead her back to her tunnels. Lucky didn't make a sound the entire way through it.

"You said you found him laying on the bed, right? Maybe it's something up there." Anders said as Aria was glaring at the silent kitten. She motioned to the stairs and followed Anders up to her room. Anders sat Lucky down on the bed. Lucky quickly leapt off the bed and ran out the door, Bandit following him.

"I'm not making it up!" Aria insisted as Anders looked at her. He moved past her and closed the door, leaning back against it.

"I believe you. But he appears to be fine now. And look at this. We're all alone and as you said, it's late. So maybe now we should have that talk."

"Anders, we don't need to do that. I get it." She moved to her desk as there was no escape from the room with him blocking the door.

"I don't think you do. Or maybe I'm the one not getting it." He said as he watched her. "Aria, do you like me?"

"Of course I do, Anders. We're friends, aren't we?" She asked hoping she could keep up the cheerful act until he finally left her alone in her misery.

"Not as friends. Do you have feelings for me. More than friendship. That kiss…"

She looked out her window and debated. She could lie to him right now and he'd be relieved. They'd laugh it off and he'd leave. But if she lied, she'd always have a small bit of doubt nagging her about what if she hadn't lied. It would be better to just tell him and get the whole thing over with.

"Yes." She answered quietly. "But I can keep them to myself. I think it would be best if I didn't do anymore healer training until I can get a better handle on them."

"I don't want you to get a better handle on them. I want to keep training you." He said moving to her. "I want to combine my magic with yours again. I want to kiss you until you see spots and your knees go weak. I want to watch your body flush with desire as I explore it, finding all the places that make you melt. I want so much more than just your friendship, Aria." He said cupping her face in his hands.

"You do?" She asked looking puzzled.

"I want you. All of you, for always."

"Oh." She said slowly. "I thought…"

"That I was going to say it was a mistake?" He asked. He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her firmly against him. "The only mistake is that I let you go after it happened."

"Oh." She said again. He decided to silence anymore questions with a kiss. She leaned into him as he deepened it. He pulled back and rested his head against her.

"I can't promise that things will be easy for us. Two apostates will never be accepted anywhere. But I promise that if you give me a chance, I will spend the rest of my days trying to make you happy. I will fight to give you a world where we can live just as anyone else does."

"We'll make that world together." She said wondering if this was all some sort of crazy dream she'd wake up from in a few minutes.

"In the Circle, love was just a game. To have something you couldn't stand to give up would give the templars too much power over you." He cupped her cheek and tilted her head up to his. "This is the rule I will most cherish breaking." He kissed her gently and waited for her to melt into his arms before he deepened it. "I love you, Aria. I've been holding back saying that. You deserve a chance at normal. You deserve so much more than I can give you. But I can't go on without you."

"I love you too." She whispered and pulled him into the bed with her.

Anders took his time, undressing them slowly. They had all night. It was a luxury he'd never indulged in before. He wanted to savor every moment of this night with her. He planned on showing her how very much he loved her.

They moved slowly, taking their time as they explored and learned the other as well as they knew themselves. Anders delighted in teaching Aria all about the joys to be had, not only as a lover but as a mage lover as well. Over and over again he took her over the edge, praising his Warden stamina that allowed him this night. Praising his luck that the woman with him could love him as well.

As the sun was beginning to lighten the day, they collapsed together in an exhausted heap. Sated for the moment, they curled together. Anders pulled the covers over them. He drifted to sleep holding Aria tightly to him.

Anders woke sometime later and smiled down at Aria. He watched her sleeping for a few minutes more before he slipped out of bed. He knew that he had lots he should probably do, but all he wanted to do was grab some food to bring her breakfast in bed. He then wanted to spend the rest of the day right here with her.

He slipped out of the room and hurried down to the kitchens. Orana quickly made him a tray. He winked at her as he headed back out. It seemed the Anders of old was reappearing. He felt young and carefree again. He knew things weren't going to be easy, but knowing he wasn't alone, that he had a good woman's love, made it easier to face.

-0-

Aria woke and for a moment fear filled her as she saw the empty bed. Had it all been a dream after all? She then spotted Anders shirt laying across the end of the bed. She pulled it on just as she heard him arguing outside her door.

"Move it! No! You cannot come in there. We're going to eat in peace. Don't give me that look. It won't work. I'm immune to your supposed charms. Oh, no, not you too Lucky! Damn it!" Anders hissed. "Fine. But don't think this is going to work all the time."

Aria giggled as Anders opened the door. He was balancing a heavily loaded tray on one arm as he entered. Bandit and Lucky burst through the door in front of him, nearly tripping him in their haste to get to the bed. She laughed brightly as the animals acted as if they hadn't seen her in ages. Each vying for her attention and the best spot to lay on her. She hugged them up and tried to give them each the attention they were begging for. She gave Anders an apologetic look.

"They normally sleep in the bed with me." She explained.

"So I gathered." Anders said with an exaggerated sigh. He sat the tray down on the bed and shucked off his jacket. He then climbed in the bed and lounged across the foot of it. "I must say that I find my shirt suits you so much more than it does me." He smiled at her.

"I find I rather enjoy it myself." She smiled back at him feeling a bit shy.

"You know, a man could get used to this." He sighed as he began to eat.

"What? Being loved to death by my unruly pack of animals?" She laughed as Bandit was now nudging his way under Anders' arm.

"Well, that I could learn to tolerate." He said as he shoved Bandit back. "But good food, comfy bed, and a very beautiful woman in my shirt and in said bed. All of that could spoil a man for life."

"So I rate after food and bed?" She asked pouting a bit.

He leaned over the animals and kissed her. "You in any situation or circumstance rank higher than anything. I do believe I said that I love you. I did mean that."

"Then why don't we spoil you for life?" She whispered as he pulled back a bit. He watched her closely, his eyes searching hers. He didn't want to read too much into what she'd said. "Stay with me, Anders." She said more firmly.

"You mean for the day?" He asked barely daring to breath.

"I mean for always. Move in with me." She grew anxious as he didn't say anything. "I'm I moving too fast, aren't I? Did I just scare you off?"

Anders pulled her close to him and kissed her soundly. "I'm just trying to make sure I'm really awake and this isn't just a dream."

"So you would want to move in here?" She asked.

"Well…it would be handy to be close. Just in case Lucky had another spell or something." Anders said giving her a teasing smile.

"True. And there are all these comfy conveniences of my home." She said leaning him back down onto the bed as she kissed him. "Warm home, comfy bed, huge bathtub with instant hot water."

"I think I need to see this tub you speak of." He said running his hands through her hair.

"It will easily fit two." She said as she began to kiss his neck.

"Hmm. I'm seeing a lot of positives for me moving in, but what will you get out of it? I mean, other than having a healer around."

"I get the best thing out of all of it." She said softly. "I get you." He beamed at her before crushing her to him and kissing her soundly. Bandit and Lucky chose that moment to steal the food off the plates.

"Hey!" Anders yelled as he saw them. "I would expect this sort of behavior from him, but you Lucky?" Anders shook his head at them. "Alright, both of you out!" He ordered climbing out of bed to shoo them out of the room. Bandit whined a bit, but went without too much protest. Lucky however sat down and looked at Anders expectantly. "What?" He asked. The kitten just watched him with a slightly irritated look. When Anders still didn't seem to get it, Lucky looked back at Aria and meowed pitifully. He then turned back to Anders.

"That's the same thing he was doing last night! Is he alright?" Aria asked worriedly. Anders watched the kitten for a moment and then smiled.

"Oh! Sorry, that was rude of me. Thanks, Lucky. You really did help a fellow out." Anders smiled at the kitten. The kitten made a huffing noise and gave him a sharp nod before trotting out of the room. Aria looked at Anders stunned.

"What just happened?" She asked slowly.

"Well, when Lucky was first staying with me I told him I needed his help to get your attention."

"And you're saying that he did all of that just to get us together? That we have a matchmaker kitten?" Aria shook her head. "That sounds like something Varric would make up about us."

"I don't know what to think, but I'm pretty sure we're going to have our hands full."

"Well, at least we'll have each other to deal with a far too intelligent and manipulative cat." She smiled tugging him closer.

"True. So let's go check out this tub you mentioned." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed a musical sounding laugh and took his hand. Anders followed after her happily.

Peace and love filled his heart, driving away all the doubts and fears that had been plaguing him. Aria was with him. No matter what life threw at them next, be it crazy Knight Commanders or manipulative kittens, they would face it together.


End file.
